Test Subject 52KA
by DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: everything was so dark... where am I? what happened will they ever find me? if you know a good Danny Phantom and guys in white pic please tell me DP Season 4 episode 4
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom**

**In**

**Test subject 52KA**

**A.N i own nothing but the plot**

**Hello fan fiction readers, **

**Sorry I've been M. I. A for I guess since the New Yea happy belated new year but writers block is evil but I got a new plot so that's good i hope you all enjoy my new story here we go!**

**No one's POV**

It was a typical day in Amity Park the sun was shining people heading to their desired destinations, and our ghostly hero patrolling his city.

''There doesn't seem to be any ghosts this morning I better get to school before first period starts''. Danny said to himself, before flying towards Casper High school.

**Danny's POV**

For ounce in my ghost career I made it on time. Everything seemed to be going well i mean for ounce ghosts didn't wake me up at 2:30 in the morning until 7:30 which is when school starts, or sometimes even later like last week when i came to school at second period, it a lot easier now that the world knows my secret for school reasons. But it also doesn't help from my crazy fans, which inflicts jealously on my girlfriend Sam Manson. Yup I said it Sam Manson. About time Tucker says in my mind, he even bet on us man were we pissed. I still had an hour till school starts so I headed to Sam, Tucker and I's bench under the tree.

''Hey guys.'' I said as Sam looked up from her photo diary and Tuck his P.D.A. ''hi D, your early for ounce.'' Tucker said with a teasing smirk. ''Oh shut up Tucker! You should be happy Danny's here on time and not getting hurt so early in the morning''.

Sam said with love in her eyes. I sat next to her and my arms around her waist, before gently kissing her head. ''Yeah Tuck, I thought you wanted your best friend to be safe''. He took a bite of his Pre school snack before saying. ''Of course, D it's just we never see you this early.'' I just rolled my eyes as I looked at Sam's beautiful eyes. Soon the bell rang and Sam and I were deaf from all reality, until Tucker slapped me in the head, which woke Sam and I from our lover's trance. ''Time for class'' i said while gently taking her hand in mine. ''yeah but we still have time to go to our locker.'' Sam said with a smile. ''ok, let's go.'' I said as we headed to our lockers. I was getting my English book out of my locker when the rest of the football team came up to Sam and I. ''Hey Danny'' said Dash as he bounced a football in his hand.

''Hi Dash''. I said as I grabbed the books and notebooks I needed for my first class. ''So have you decided whether or not you're staying on the football team?'' Dash asked. I sighed as I closed my locker. ''Dash I appreciate everything you Quan the team and MS Tetslaugh did but I think I'm going to quit the team.'' He glanced down at his shoes as I answered, ''you sure''? He asked disappointedly. I put my hand on his shoulder before answering him. ''Yeah I'm sure, with my ghost hunting it's a little much on the schedule ratio''. He smiled at me as if we were friends for life i understand Danny, I'm glad you gave it a shot.'' He said happily before heading to Mr. Lancers. ''You quit the team huh''? Said Tucker disappointedly. I gave him a look while Sam bumped her elbow in his side. ''ow what was that for?'' Sam glared at him before answering. ''If Danny wants to quit the team it's his decision we have nothing to do with it.'' Tucker looked disappointed. ''fine'' said. ''come on were late.'' I said as I grabbed Sam's hand and headed to class.

**Tucker's POV**

Astronomy class not my favorite subject but it is Danny's it's the one class he doesn't fall asleep in. I usually do well in all my classes but since entering sophomore year Astronomy isn't my best. ''Mr. Fenton.'' Mr. Lancer says to get Danny's attention, Danny looks up from his paper from which from what i can see had really good notes. ''Yes Mr. Lancer?'' He glares at Danny before answering, ''first you fall asleep in this class last year and now this year''. Danny looks up from his clearly noted paper.

''Mr. .Lancer to be perfectly honest I was paying attention and taking notes I wasn't sleeping despite my loss in it''. Danny defended as he glanced at the overweight bald teacher. Mr. Lancer just huffed as he returned to his desk. He actually was really tired Jazz told me this morning that Danny didn't come home till five a.m. I wanted to stay last night but Danny insisted that Sam and I head home so we won't get hurt Sam protested of course but Danny won that debate.

**Sam's POV**

School was going relatively fast considering Danny wasn't interrupted by any ghosts….yet but they'll probably attack soon. Mr. Lancer has been a little off lately especially when Danny starts dozing off in class, considering how everyone knows Danny's secret I thought he would of given Danny a break of understanding his circumstances. But I guess he could just be in a mood. Luckily the lunch bell rang and Tucker Danny and I were the first to leave.

''So D, it must feel nice to have a break for ounce?'' Danny held my hand before stating. ''yeah but don't get to comfortable Tuck, they'll be back.'' Danny said then all of a sudden his ghost sense went off and off he went.

**Danny's POV**

I flew downtown looking for the ghost, unfortunately I haven't found it yet and schools nearly over. I suppose I should just head back to the school. But it's strange if the ghost came and didn't want to get caught then why would it get close to me, to set off my ghost sense? Oh well I guess I should head back to school, then everything went black….

**Authors note **

**Hope it was long enough for you see you soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny Phantom **

**In **

**Test subject 52KA**

**CH.2**

**Sam's POV**

**(2hrs later)**

School just ended and no sign of Danny. Tucker and I headed to Fenton Works to see if he went home. We arrived at Fenton Works rather quickly I stormed strait in not even acknowledging the three Fenton's that were drinking coffee in the Kitchen. Jazz looked at me and immediately rose from her seat and followed me to Danny's room. As I suspected he wasn't here. ''What's going on?'' said Jazz concern etched into her voice.

''Danny didn't come back to class after lunch, so I figured the ghost took some more time, but then he didn't come back to school I came strait here right after.'' I said while looking for some type of clue. ''Maybe he's patrolling or fighting ghosts'' jazz asked trying to look on the Brightside. There wasn't a ghost all day then all of a sudden his ghost sense goes off and he doesn't come back.'' I said softly. Jazz put a hand on her chin thinking of a rational explanation. ''Maybe he's with Dash.'' Tucker chuckled. ''that's a first''. I just glared at him. '' he's cool now Tucker even with you plus you're the Mayor you can't play favorites.'' He just pouted I couldn't help but snicker. ''Fine''. And the search for Danny began.

**Danny's POV**

My head was throbbing and I was cold the first thing I noticed when i woke up was that i was in a ghost proof cell not a good sign. I kept listening for movement but not a trace of life. All I knew was I wasn't safe and whatever wanted me wasn't friendly. I pulled frantically at the ghost proof chains that held me. No luck they didn't budge an inch. I just stood there chained to the wall hoping that somehow I would escape and find my family. Not an hour later I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall, and it made me think am I the only one here?

**Sam's POV**

We looked all over Amity no sign of Danny, and with time passing and still no sign of my love, Tucker and I searched all of our normal team hangouts, nothing. I wondered if I'd ever see Danny again, I tried to calm myself as a single tear went down my face.

**Tuckers POV**

I looked everywhere even the places we go to without Sam no sign of him, it worried me that maybe I'll never see my best friend again. We looked everywhere but no luck. Eventually it was too big of a search for just two people so I called Dash Baxter for help eventually we had the whole school besides teachers looking for him. I just hope with still no sign of him eventually it was too much and everyone went home but Sam and I, Sam came up to me as the sun started to set. ''I think it's time to tell Mr. and Mrs. Fenton it's been over 24 hours we can file a missing person form.'' Sam said sadly she was hurting the most we walked to Danny's to give Mr. and Mrs. Fenton the news. I hope Jazz is there to its going to be hard for us to give the news imagine his parents.

**Maddie's POV **

Jazz was reading in the living room reading books on child phycology jack was in the lab and I was making dinner when Sam and Tucker burst in the house fear and concern in their eyes. Immediately thought where's Danny? ''Sam, Tucker?'' I said frantically as I felt the world crumble beneath me. ''We can't find Danny we looked everywhere!'' they yelled as Sam broke down crying. I hugged her as tears went down my own cheeks. ''So no luck?'' Jazz asked as she looked up from her book. ''No'' Sam said as she cried harder. She tried to figure out the mystery of her missing brother, and the search began.

**Dani's POV**

You know being a clone of the most famous half ghost, ghost hunter is pretty cool, and I mean I am him, kind of. He saved me from Vlad if it wasn't for him and Valerie of course I would be a big puddle of nothing. I had to find him no matter what!

**Authors note **

**Hey fanfictioners hope u loved the update more to come since I have my word working now keep reading!**

**Dpluver2**


End file.
